


Day 31 - Monster

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [31]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Empath, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Telekinesis, aura manipulation, fight, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: ...I did it. I can't believe that I did it. Thank you to everyone who joined me on this amazing ride.You all found out how Rhapsody feels about monsters. Rose's turn now.





	Day 31 - Monster

“Ya know, it really would be in your best interest to just come out of hiding. My friend here? She ain't too keen on cowards that beat their wives.”

Rose growled out. “Especially when trying to feed them to vampires!”

The man hiding behind the counter scoffed, not budging. “There's no way I'm moving! You're just going to have to come and get me, Hunters!”

Rose and Rhapsody had been in a stand-off with this idiot for over an hour. August sent them out amid reports that someone or something was causing travelers to vanish without a trace in a nearby town. Rhapsody's tracking led them both to the tavern that was laced with explosive potions under the floor boards. A last ditch effort to try to hold all the cards.

Rose breathed out slowly through her nose, cutting her eyes to Rhapsody. “Find me a fucking opening.”

Stunned at the command, she quickly nodded. Her sight changed into her Aura seeking one as she looked for something to give them an edge. While Rose always took charge when they were on missions together? She never cussed. **Ever**. The fact that this man had brought her out of her element meant only one thing: She was tired of fucking around and was going to hand his ass to him.

Pursing her lips, she switched her sight back to normal and shook her head. “No can do, Rose. We need to lure.”

Rose shifted, frustrated but refusing to direct it at Rhapsody. “Can you get him talking?”

With a nod, Rhapsody called out. “Ya know, if you give up? We might go easy on you.”

“Oh, you're going to let me go?”

Rose barked a laugh. “She said we _might_ go easy on you. There's no way we're letting your slimy ass walk, you abusive piece of shit.”

“Hey now! There's no need to hurl insults!”

“You have got to be **fucking** kidding me! Your wife came to us, told us what you tried to do! What you had been doing for _years_!”

The wife spoke of the deal he cut with a local clan of vampires, small but formidable. She only told the Hunters this because she was starting to feel guilty about the blood on her hands, tried to talk her husband into stopping. Only for him to turn around and start using her as a punching bag, hurling threats to keep her in their twisted game. Rose and Rhapsody were able to wipe the clan out quickly before coming to take care of the man on the other side of the tavern.

Rhapsody glared from the spot she was crouched in at the direction of his voice. “And if you think she's getting out of jail time? You're dead wrong! She was an accomplice to your mediocre get-rich-slow scheme. She's getting punished and so are you. So how about you just be a good little boy, come out of hiding, let Rose beat the shit out of you, we haul your sorry ass to Enforcer HQ, and we can go home!?”

“ _HEY_! I told you there was no need for---”

Rose gave a sadistic grin when he popped up to retort. It was all she needed. She tapped into her telekinesis, hauling the man straight into the wall they were facing and relished his screams. With a smirk, she stopped him centimeters from smashing into it only to drop him unceremoniously onto the ground.

Rhapsody muttered while shaking her head. “And now your ass is hers.”

They stood up and walked outside as Rose grabbed him by the throat, dragging him out. “So, you like to beat women, eh? You can try beating on me!” Rose punched him in the stomach, dropping him as he tried to gasp for air.

Rhapsody leaned against the railing, arms crossed as she didn't say a single word. She knew all too well where the anger, the hurt was coming from the moment Rose saw what he had been doing to his wife. Rose's mother had endured similar treatment at the hands of the 'monster who brought her into this world'. Rose had been unable to fight back at the time, helpless as everyone else tried to shield her from him. Now that she was in a position to do something for those who couldn't defend themselves? That's _exactly_ what she did.

Rose circled the man, making each word count when he finally looked up at her. “You are under arrest. If you try to resist arrest? That punch will seem like a _kiss_ by the time I get done with you. All evidence will be presented, both our minds will be checked, I'll probably be yelled at for excessive force, and you know what? I won't give a fucking shit because when it comes to monsters like you I do what I am meant to do, what I have been called to do.”

She stood up straighter, her Cryo abilities dancing at her finger tips as her eyes began to change. “ _I slay_. So consider yourself lucky to still be fucking alive. Now get up!”

Rhapsody walked over, helping the man stand to his feet as she restrained his hands behind his back. She cut her eyes to Rose who was still trying to get her lost temper under control. “You good?”

Rose breathed deeply a few times, looking away before turning her gaze to her friend as her eyes slowly went back to normal. “Never better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While this concludes all the prompts I did for the month of October? This *definitely* won't be the last you see of Rhapsody, Rose, or my last Hunter. Thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed your stay. ❤
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
